UMA NOVA CONFUSAO
by Pipe
Summary: Um pequeno desafio, uma grande confusao... mas todo mundo acabou se dando bem nessa, uns mais que outros... Presente de Natal para a Luciane...


**UMA NOVA (CON)FUSÃO**

Apesar das reclamações de Chichi, que nada mais eram que ataques de mãe enciumada, Gohan acabou pedindo Videl em namoro. Após algumas semanas de beijos tímidos e carícias hesitantes, a garota decidida perdeu a paciência e intimou o ingênuo Gohan a engrenar uma segunda marcha. E o filho de Goku surpreendeu a geniosa filha de Mr. Satan. Ele só precisava de um empurrãozinho....

Seu irmãozinho Goten não parava de treinar com o seu amigo Trunks. Ele achava divertido poder voar, se transformar em supersayadjin, demonstrar muita força. Mas o que ele mais gostava era de fazer a fusão com o outro. Vegeta nem falava nada, mas se divertia levando os garotos para longe, para destruírem colinas experimentando sua força.

Num dia aparentemente comum, Gohan estava treinando com Goten e conversavam. Goten falando animado sobre a técnica da fusão. Gohan rindo da empolgação do irmão e Picollo chegou nesse instante.

-Vocês nunca treinam direito com tanta exposição dos dentes desse jeito. Tinham que levar as coisas mais a sério.

-Oras, Senhor Picollo. O mundo está em paz novamente, que mal há em nos divertirmos um pouco?

-Esse é o problema. Vocês só pensam em diversão. Mesmo nas piores batalhas.

-O Senhor Vegeta disse pra nós que o seu mau humor se deve ao fato de saber que agora os sayadjins estão mais poderosos, que ninguém mais pode conosco e... – começou Goten, nem percebendo que Gohan abanava a mão pra ele ficar quieto antes que Picollo explodisse...

-AQUELE VELHO ARROGANTE!! O que ele está pensando?

-Que a gente pode fazer a fusão e o senhor não. Ai, Gohan, não me belisque.

-A fusão não é tudo numa batalha. O que adianta ser muito forte e não saber usar a força?

-Isso é. – Gohan cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. – Eu gostaria de fazer uma fusão algum dia só para testar essa teoria.

-Vai fazer com quem? Não tem quem alcança o seu nível por aqui...

-Eu poderia abaixa-lo pra nivelar com o Vegeta... – Gohan fez cara de desgosto... "Só o papai para querer se fundir com o velho rabugento."

-Eu... eu gostaria de testar essa técnica só pra ver como é... – confessou Picollo.

-Façam, façam! – pediu Goten, aos pulos. – Seria divertido ver vocês errarem os passos...

-GOTEN!

-Mas também seria legal ver o resultado, em aparência e força. Vou chamar o Trunks e desafiaremos vocês.

-Espere, Goten... você nem sabe se o Senhor Picollo topa uma bobagem dessas...

Picollo fechou os olhos e franziu a testa, se decidindo. O fato da fusão só durar meia hora pesou muito na sua escolha. Abanou a mão, dispensando Goten, que correu pra casa, pra ligar para o outro garoto. Trunks quase teve um treco ao ouvir o convite de Goten e quase teve outro ao descobrir que teria que esconder o fato de seu pai, senão Picollo não toparia. Disfarçando ao máximo (sabe como criança disfarça beeeeem...) saiu em direção a casa de Goten. Vegeta camuflou o "ki" e foi atrás. Em cima do galho de uma árvore viu as crianças fazerem os passos da fusão e se xingou por ser curioso. "Bobagens de criança..." – mas ao se virar pra ir embora, sentiu dois "kis" conhecidos se elevarem e um se concentrar pra diminuir ao encontro do outro – Oras, que diabos? O que aquele namekusei está tentando fazer? Só podia ser o baka filho do bakayaro do Kakarotto mesmo...

Ao contrário do que Goten esperava, da primeira vez, apesar de envergonhado, Picollo tinha prestado bem atenção às explicações de Goku e não errou os passos da fusão com Gohan... O resultado foi um sayadjin de pele verde e alto com uma cabeleireira negra digna de um ator de cinema. Picohan (ou seria Gohanicollo?) passou a mão na cabeça e riu:

-Ficou ótimo!

-Quero saber se ficamos mais fortes. Podemos dar início ao que interessa, por favor?

Gotenks já estava esperando... Vegeta ficou surpreso. Uma fusão nameko-sayadjin tinha efeitos devastadores. Na verdade, qualquer fusão com Gohan alcançaria níveis estratosféricos...

"Comigo ou com o Kakarotto seria realmente invencível. Preciso contar isso ao baka quando o vir... Nunca mais seríamos derrotados por ninguém. Nos respeitaríamos até o final do universo..."

De repente a luta foi interrompida por a chegada de um intruso. Uma intrusa, na verdade. Videl avançou, sem convite e sem se importar se atrapalhava ou não.

-UAU! O que vocês fizeram?

-Tá atrapalhando, Videl. Sai daqui!

-GOTENKS! Seja gentil. Calma, Videl. Eu já to detonando esse moleque aqui e vamos conversar sossegados...

Picollo mandou uma mensagem à mente que partilhava a sua. "Me deixe fora disso."

Mas Videl não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela fusão, que tinha criado um ser dotado de força e beleza de roubar o fôlego de qualquer mulher. Apesar da pele esverdeada... Como Gohan tinha dito, Gotenks não foi páreo pra eles, nem tanto pelo nível de força, mas pela experiência e inteligência de Picollo, capaz de bolar estratégias de ataque. Ficaram de tentar uma outra vez. Vegeta sacudiu a cabeça em seu lugar. "Vou treinar os pivetes e vamos surpreende-lo, nameko idiota!" Olhou para o relógio. Faltavam dez minutos para a fusão terminar. Se encostou esperando. O tempo passou, as crianças se separaram e foram curar a dor da derrota brincando em outro lugar. Vegeta ia já atrás deles pra nem perder tempo em começar os treinos quando notou que a outra fusão não tinha se desfeito ainda. "Ué. Que merda será que aconteceu?"

O mesmo pensamento passou pela mente de Gohan. Videl olhou pra eles, impaciente.

-E daí? Podemos conversar ou não?

-A nossa fusão não se desfaz... porque será?

A parte Picollo começou a pensar sem parar. "O que será que está errado? Será que... será que minha parte namekusei absorveu a parte sayadjin como se fosse uma fusão permanente?" O lado Gohan gemeu. "Não me diga isso..." "A idéia foi sua! Como eu ia saber?"

Videl já estava impaciente. Hormônios adolescentes são meio incontroláveis, ainda mais quando a pessoa é calminha por natureza. Além do mais, aquela forma era irresistível... Sem pensar muito, segurou no braço musculoso e verde e passou as unhas, causando um arrepio no corpo masculino.

-Videl... – gemeu o namorado... – Agora não.

Picollo levou um choque. O que estava acontecendo com aquele corpo? As sensações eram múltiplas e surpreendentes, principalmente agora, que a jovem estava encostando e se esfregando neles. "Devem ser o que eles chamam de hormônios. Deuses do universo! Está difícil manter o controle aqui... E o que está acontecendo aqui embaixo? Eu..."

"Oh, por favor, senhor Picollo... Não racionalize tudo... Deixa rolar... é muito bom..." – implorou a segunda voz em sua mente. Picollo ergueu as sombrancelhas mentais e suspirou. "Bem, já que eu topei a loucura inicial, vamos embarcar no pacote todo..."

Vegeta estava rindo até quase cair do galho de árvore.

-HAH! O velho verde deve estar se contorcendo dentro daquela fusão... Ele deve ser virgem, o desgraçado. E aquela garota é bem safadinha, deve já ter estuprado o filho ingênuo do Kakarotto... Putz, ta me saindo melhor que a encomenda...

Videl beijava o Gohanicollo com paixão, puxando a roupa dele no processo... As mãos grandes, de unhas longas fazia o mesmo, deslizando pelo corpo feminino e apertando a bundinha entre um puxão e outro. Deixando as bocas o mínimo tempo possível, conseguiram ficar nus e se deitaram em cima das roupas. Videl gemia num frenesi incontrolável, o peso do namorado era maior, o corpo mais musculoso, não que não fosse bom com o Gohan normal, mas aquela fusão era...era... e aquela parte então? A garota lambeu os lábios. Podia até doer, mas ia ser inesquecível. Picollo resolveu contribuir e ao invés de espectador passivo, ao penetrarem o corpo macio, ele se expandiu um pouco mais, levando Videl ao delírio. Gohan rugiu, nem em seus melhores sonhos eróticos imaginava algo parecido... Nem seria possível, já que somente os namekuseis tem controle sobre o corpo. Vegeta já estava deitado no galho, babando. Não que ele se deliciasse com o papel de voyeur, mas ele queria saber como aquilo ia acabar. (Não o "namoro caliente", o problema da fusão)

Um rugido mais alto, um grito feminino e tudo terminou. Videl foi puxada para o peito de Gohanicollo e juntos tentavam acalmar a respiração e as batidas do coração.

-Foi incrível. – gemeu ela.

-Sim, foi. Mas já faz mais de uma hora que estamos assim... Estou ficando preocupado já. E se de repente, não pudermos mais voltar ao normal? Minha mãe vai ter um ataque histérico. Como vou explicar isso na escola? "Não faço a mínima questão de ir à escola com você".

-Não fique preocupado. Aconteça o que acontecer, ficarei sempre ao seu lado... Veja pelo lado bom. Você ficou melhor em tudo. Em força, em garra, em inteligência... – ruborizou-se. – Em técnicas... – passou a mão pelo peito largo, descendo em direção à "nova técnica". Que se apresentou pronta antes mesmo de ser tocada.

Picollo suspirou internamente. "Lá vamos nós de novo. Será que essa menina não se cansa?" Gohan respondeu "Está reclamando? Ou será que o Vegeta tem razão e o senhor está mesmo um velho cansado?" "Vou te mostrar o velho cansado."

Após uma tarde inteira de "treinamento", os jovens se deitaram para descansar, Vegeta se amaldiçoando novamente pela curiosidade que o fazia sofrer, mas não o deixava ir embora, quando a fusão se desfez. O príncipe olhou para o relógio. Quatro horas! O DNA namekusei alterava muita coisa mesmo... Se espreguiçou e foi pra casa. Tinha aprendido muita coisa naquela tarde... Algumas deveriam ser postas em prática imediatamente. Com a Bulma.

Quando Gohan abriu os olhos, Videl estava deitada ao seu lado e nem sinal de Picollo. Acordou-a com um beijo e aconselhou-a a se trocar... Estava ficando tarde e seus pais deviam estar preocupados já... Ela se espreguiçou feito uma gatinha manhosa e disse a ele, no último beijo.

-Da próxima vez que tiver uma boa idéia assim, para treinos, não se esqueça de me avisar, certo? Adorei a novidade.

Enquanto seguia pra casa, o link mental com Picollo foi aberto para apenas uma frase. "Eu também!"

-Ninguém merece... – suspirou Gohan, entrando em casa. Chi-chi já estava aos berros, porque ele passou a tarde fora e não estudou nada. – Ninguém merece mesmo!

N/A: Credo, sei lá se era assim que a Luciane pensou que seria... Mas ta tudo aí... a fusão, o namoro Videl & Gohan, o Picollo se dando bem... Viva o verdinho!! Demorei pra aprontar porque a fusão dura apenas meia hora, a fusão namekuseijin dura pra sempre e eu travei. Em meia hora não se faz uma confusão, pra sempre é de se matar... Ficou OOC, ficou até PWP sem ser explícito... Presente de Natal para minha lindinha Luciane Salgado, que sempre fez fanarts maravilhosos, da Pipe, da Pipe com o Trunks, dos bebês da Pipe... Não vou aceitar reclamações de gente que não concorda com o enredo desta história. Isto é uma encomenda, ok? A pessoa pediu pra história ser assim. Portanto só tem a obrigação de agradar mesmo a quem de direito compete. 04/12/04.


End file.
